When Nagihiko Returns
by NyaaShi-Futa
Summary: Yay, Nagihiko's back and has taken a position as one of the Guardians against his will ! And for some reason... trouble bubbles. WHO'S missing? And what is Utau doing with the Guardians? Pairings are secret! Written by: Mii-chan RXR!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Nagihiko's Return**

Disclaimer: This anime belongs to Peach-Pit, and this story belongs to NyaaShi Futa. Enjoy!

This may contain mild spoilers from the manga. However, it is not directly extracted from the manga, and will be altered here and there.

* * *

'_I really like you, Hinamori-san'_

Amu shook her head vigorously to try and get those words out of her head. She was still in shock by Kairi's confession, and his sudden leave. Trying to push his words out of her mind, she fiddled with her pencil and stared at the lonesome blue sky, whilst Nikaidou-sensei was teaching something she didn't quite understand.

Rima stared at Amu with her big, nonchalant eyes. Despite all that had happened, she had found herself slowly warming up to Amu, and considered her as a friend. Embarrassed to admit it as she was, she was beginning to like Amu. Kusu Kusu looked at her curiously, and Rima turned away hurriedly.

"Himamori-san!" Nikaidou-sensei's voice rang out pleasantly, "This is the third time I've asked you to answer the question on the board."

Amu's mind reverted back to normal as she saw the whole class staring at her. She found her cheeks flaring up, turned to Rima for help, whilst Nikaudou-sensei smiled his obnoxious goofy smile. Amu's hopes were dashed as she saw Rima staring resolutely at her book and not bothering in the slightest to help her. She turned rigidly back to Nikaidou-sensei, who grinned expectantly. She could've sworn that amidst that grin, a dangerous flash could be seen in his eyes.

"Extra homework for three months…" Amu was still grumbling when class ended, "Why couldn't he lay me off just this once?"

Rima made no answer, and quietly listened to Amu whilst Amu walked on, complaining in fury. They found themselves making their daily journey to the Royal Garden to attend the Guardian's meeting.

"Now that Kairi's gone, who will be the new 'Jack'?" Amu wondered aloud.

"_Shiranai _" Rima muttered.

* * *

_'__Right now, I am still very inexperienced in love. Wait for me, Hinamori-san, I will definitely come back when I have become a man. Oh, and by the way, Tadase, I will never lose to you._'

Kairi's last words echoed inside Tadase's head resolutely. He flicked his stack of cards quietly. Yaya wasn't around, and the Royal Garden felt rather deserted. He was lonely without someone to talk to. He still could not get over the fact that Kairi had confessed to Amu, and declared him a rival. Kairi knew he liked Amu. Why did he have to confess? He sighed, picked a card, and turned it over.

Jack.

_Bummer, _Tadase thought, and went to pick another card, oblivious to the footsteps behind him.

"Yo! Tadase!" A cheery voice brought him back to reality.

"Kukai!" Tadase was only too glad of his presence.

"Why the long face, Tadase?" Kukai grinned good-naturedly.

Tadase's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "_Betsuni_"

"Sulking because of the loss of the Jack Chair?"

"I-It's not like that, Kukai!" Tadase stammered, looking flustered.

Tadase was wearing the middle school uniform, having graduated from elementary school months earlier. Tadase looked at him and wished he was the Jack's Chair again. Kukai couldn't be compared to anyone, not even to Kairi.

They sat talking for a while, catching up with news. Suddenly, they heard a feminine voice ring out, "_Konnichiwa,_ Tadase-_kun, _Kukai-_kun,_"

They turned around, and Tadase's eyes widened with shock. _This is impossible, _he thought as he rubbed his eyes.

It was Nadeshiko.

* * *

He wasn't seeing things. No, he definitely wasn't. It really was Nadeshiko. The exact same one. Only a little taller. Tadase's breathing quickened, and he stared at her, as if trying to determine if she was real or not.

"Hey, Nadeshiko! It's been a while!" Kukai grinned and went up to her, slapping her back as a greeting.

Nadeshiko smiled and chuckled softly. Before both of them could say another word, she beamed at them. Nadeshiko then turned her back and them and said, almost inaudibly, "Wait for five minutes. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Nikaidou-sensei approached Amu and Rima as they were nearing the Royal Garden. "Himamori-san, Mashiro-san, could you take these books up to the staffroom for me?"

He then dumped a pile of huge textbooks on the floor in front of Amu and disappeared as quickly as he appeared, leaving Amu and Rima bewildered.

"_Mou!_" Amu-chan sighed, "We'd better get this over with then!"

"What about the Royal Garden?" Rima pointed out.

"We'll go after this," Amu struggled to carry all the books, "Rima! Aren't you going to help?"

"No."

* * *

"Sorry for the wait." Nadeshiko called out, and stepped in front of Tadase and Kukai.

Tadase studied her speculatively. Except she wasn't a 'her' anymore. Nadeshiko's hair was let loose down, and she was wearing a boy's school uniform, and was smiling slightly.

"N-Nadeshiko? What's up with the boy's outfit?" Kukai stammered.

"My name isn't Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko answered smoothly, "My name is Nagihiko, and I'm a guy."

Nothing could've prepared Tadase for this.

He stared at Nagihiko as if he was some sort of alien. "H-How could you be a guy?"

Nagihiko looked as if he was extremely prepared to answer the question. He took a chair and slid in. "The Fujisaki family has a tradition that ran for many generations. It the rule of the Fujisaki family that male sons are trained to become _oyama_ – that is, people who play female parts in plays. That is why, from young, I was trained to wear female clothes, speak like a female, and act like one too." It sounded as if he had memorised some lines, and was reciting it smoothly.

Kukai seemed to recover pretty quickly. "Then, you can be the new Jack's Chair, Nagihiko!" he shouted excitedly, "Yeah, that's right! You could be the new Jack's Chair!"

Nagihiko seemed taken back by the offer. "I really can't…"

"No buts! We won't take no for an answer, right, Tadase?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah…"

"But, I can't. Temari had returned to her egg." Nagihiko sobered up, and held out Temari's sealed egg. He paused, then took out another egg, one very similar to Temari's, only a shade darker, "Also, a new Shugo Chara was born."

"Impressive!" Kukai gawked, staring at the new egg, "Now you've got two!"

Tadase regained his composure. "Does Hinamori-san know you're a boy?" he enquired.

Nagihiko avoided both their eyes, and remembered the time when he had appeared before Amu as 'Nagihiko's twin brother'. "W-well …"

He froze and didn't complete his sentence. He turned to the door and saw a figure staring at him. He cursed silently.

It was Amu.

* * *

Nagihiko swore a profanity that could send a child to tears. Of all the people he had been fated to meet, it had to be Amu. Amu's eyes widened when she recognised him.

"Nadeshiko… no wait… Nagihiko?" She took a step towards him. Nagihiko swore again, and couldn't move.

_Yabai! I'm done for!_ He thought.

"You know who Nagihiko is, Hinamori-san?" Tadase seemed rather startled too hear this.

_Here it comes… _Nagihiko closed his eyes.

"Of course!" Amu cried, "He's Nadeshiko's twin brother, right?"

_And she said it, _Nagihiko sighed. _Now a misunderstanding would __really__ happen._

"Twin brother?" Tadase and Kukai sweatdropped.

Nagihiko took a step backwards, and looked for the nearest escape out, sweating profusely.

"Isn't Nadeshiko a b- " Nagihiko covered Kukai's mouth before he could blab anything out.

Rima looked indifferent, though a slight widening of her eyes displayed her shock too. However she calmly took a seat and began ordering for tea.

"Nagihiko is going to be the new Jack Chair!" Kukai burst out, unable to contain himself any longer.

_CRAP!_ Nagihiko bolted for the door, but Kukai held him securely, oblivious the the fact that Nagihiko was desperately trying to escape.

Amu smiled in amazement, and her golden eyes sparkled. Half a moment later, she pounced onto Nagihiko and was shaking his hand vigorously. "I hope you'll have a good time here! Let's work hard together from now on!" She burbled.

Nagihiko succumbed to all this, though was rather flustered inside. _Ugh, this has turned into a big mess. I came just to greet Tadase, and now THIS has happened. Amu-chan wasn't even supposed to know Nadeshiko was a boy! She thinks I'm Nadeshiko's twin brother! What should I do, dammit? _His thoughts clashed against one another, and roared in his ears.

"Amu, let's go. I'm hungry." Rima slid off her chair and gestured for Amu to follow her. Amu looked at her for one second, sighed, and followed after her.

"I have to go now!" she waved, "Let's have fun during the new school term!"

The moment the pink bob disappeared through the gates of the Royal Garden, Nagihiko threw a fit. "WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DOOO?" He shouted. _Ugh. What sort of mess have I gotten myself into?  
_

* * *

The night was drawing in, and clouds faded away as a shadows began to creep in the sky. Soon, the sky became dark, the only light was the flickering from the tiny pinpricks of lamp posts in the streets. The moon was out, but it added on to the overall eeriness.

A silhouette darted deftly past the bright moon, and landed from one rooftop to another. He landed on one particular rooftop however, and stopped. His long thin body was dressed in a signature black outfit, and he slumped his shoulders a little to rest. His eyes seemed to pierce the darkness, as he looked around and searched for something.

"Who are you looking for –nya?" Yoru asked.

"No one of your concern."

"Whose house are we standing on, Ikuto?" Yoru pressed again.

Ikuto paused, and his mouth curled into a smirk.

"Hinamori … Amu's."

_-To be continued-_

* * *

**Vocabulary**

Shiranai – I don't know

san – an honorific indicating politeness.

Betsuni – Nothing much / Nothing

Konnichiwa – Good day / Hello

kun – an honorific used for young males which indicates familiarity

Mou – expression indicating exasperation, similar to 'Argh'

Yabai – a word that can be indirectly translated into 'crap'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! A new one will be coming soon! R X R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Ikuto**

* * *

Disclaimer: This anime belongs to Peach-Pit, and this story belongs to NyaaShi Futa. Enjoy!

This may contain mild spoilers from the manga. However, it is not directly extracted from the manga, and will be altered here and there.

This chapter will use practically nothing from the manga. I have decided to use my own imagination to continue the story.

* * *

Amu lay on her bed, rather uneasy. She did not know why she was feeling this nervous, but she felt as though something dreaded was going to happen. She couldn't shake this feeling off, no matter how hard she tried. She snuggled under her blanket and looked at her eggs. Ran, Miki and Su were all inside, dozing peacefully. _Should I wake them up?_ She wondered, _I need company._

For absolutely no reason whatsoever, Ikuto drifted into her mind. Her brows knitted together. _Ugh, don't think about him now, _She tried telling herself. Amu tossed restlessly, but Ikuto kept popping in and out of her head. She saw him back in the carnival with her. He was riding in that small teacup, with Amu ridiculing him. That was a blissful night. Amu found herself drifting slowly off to sleep…

_Tap._

_Tap. Tap._

_Tap._

Amu groggily opened her eyes as she heard that annoying tapping on her window. _A bird?_ She thought, as she opened the curtains, and found herself staring face-to-face with…

…Ikuto.

* * *

Once the initial shock had registered, Amu stormed to the window, black as thunder.

"What are you doing here?" Amu demanded, opening the window with a slam.

Ikuto gracefully landed on her bedroom floor and didn't bother to respond. Instead, he was looking around the room with suppressed interest. "Boring room," He drawled.

"Excuse me?" Amu felt her anger boil over.

"Just kidding." He took a step towards Amu whilst she took a step backwards. Amu found her back colliding against the bedroom wall and she realised she had nowhere to hide. Ikuto however, licked his lips as he advanced towards Amu. Amu closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. There was a moment's pause –

"I like it."

"Huh?"

"The room."

Amu blinked for a second, and then Yoru giggled, "That was a weak try, Ikuto – nya!"

"_Damarou._" Ikuto muttered coolly, though a light shade of pink had appeared beneath his cheeks. Amu, thankfully, didn't notice this, and proceeded to her bed.

"Go away, Ikuto! I want to sleep!" She cried as she dived under the blanket.

Ikuto casually walked over to her bed and slowly opened the sheets, finding a blushing Amu curled up resolutely, clawing her bedsheet. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked.

Amu turned a deeper shade of red as the temperature of the room seemed to heat up immensely. Before she could retort, she heard footsteps advancing towards her room. "Amu? Is something wrong?" she heard her mum call out.

"Hide!" Amu frantically cried. _Crap! If Mama sees an older guy like HIM in my ROOM, at NIGHT… what would she think?_

Ikuto didn't seem the least bothered. He calmly lay on Amu's bed and pulled her in with him, before she realised it. He covered them both with the blanket, and Yoru gave them a thumbs up. "Nice move, Ikuto -nya!"

Amu's eyes widened with shock, and she wanted to shout at him, but he only pulled her in closer and covered her mouth, so that not a single word can escape from her lips. Amu was smushed next to him, but it felt really warm, and strangely pleasant…

"Amu?" Mama opened the door, "I just heard something from downstairs. Is there a problem?" She looked around, and saw a lump protruding out of the bed. "Amu-chan, are you sleeping? _Ara…_ I could've sworn I heard something..." And her voice trailed away from the bedroom.

Ikuto, strangely, didn't want to moment to stop. He ran a finger through her silky, pink hair, and sighed inwardly. He felt her chest rising in and out slowly, and realised she had fallen asleep. He frowned. Was she really that tired?

Ikuto reluctantly climbed out of bed and motioned to Yoru. "Let's go. Fun's over." He turned towards the open window.

"But the fun hasn't even started yet – nya!" Yoru protested.

A chilly breeze had escaped the night and had found its way to Amu's bedroom through the open window. Ikuto felt it, and shivered slightly. "We'd better get out of here." He pressed, and jumped onto the window. Before he leapt out, he cast a rather regretful look at Amu, who was slumbering peacefully. He felt a smirk escaping from his lips. "Wait here." He instructed Yoru, who looked confused.

"What are you planning to do – nya?" Yoru meowed.

Ikuto ambled to Amu's bedside and knelt down. He gazed at her sleeping face, and his smirk grew even wider. He then bent down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"A little token of appreciation for letting me in, Amu" He muttered almost inaudibly.

He then went back to the window and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"And now, we are happy to present you Seiyo Aacademy's new Jack Chair." Tadase began smoothly, pointing at an empty seat next to Rima.

Excited whispers began to choke the air.

"_Who could it be?_"

"_I wonder if he's handsome? It'd be so cool if he's dateable!_"

"_If he is, I'll be the first to take him!_"

"_No way_!"

Tadase had let the statement sink in to the audience. "Without further ado, let us all welcome Fujisaki Nagihiko as our new Jack Chair!"

The tension grew even higher, and people no longer bothered to whisper and were talking at the top of their voices.

"_Fujisaki? Is Nadeshiko coming back?_"

"_He said Nagihiko, you idiot!_"

"_A relative of Nadeshiko?_"

Tadase cleared his throat and motioned for Nagihiko to come and make his appearance. Slowly, Nagihiko made his way to the stage, in full view of everyone. The auditorium became eerily silent, as everyone watched him with hawk-like eyes. _It's kind of unnerving…_Nagihiko felt droplets of sweat trickling down his back. He took a deep breath, and went up to the podium, taking the microphone away from Tadase.

"Good morning everyone." _Think calm, think calm…_ "My name is Fujisaki Naginiko, and I am going to be the new Jack's Chair." _And here goes… _"I'm sure you all realise it by now, but I am Nadeshiko's older twin brother." _ I've lied in front of the whole school! What have I become??_

Amu watched him with eyes full of dedication. She had remembered the time when she first met him, and he had guided her and advised her on her problems. _Just like what Nadeshiko used to do… _She thought wistfully.

The auditorium was silent as a graveyard for a few minutes. All eyes were staring at Nagihiko. Contemplating him. Nagihiko sweatdropped, _Have I said anything wrong?_

Then all at once, cheers erupted from the audience. People were shouting something quite incoherent, as they could not be heard clearly over the whooping. Everyone seemed as excited as Amu was.

It was only then that Nagihiko truly felt like part of the Guardians again.

* * *

"I'm so glad Nagihiko's back!" Ran shouted exuberantly.

Miki smiled faintly, taking out her mini notebook and started sketching Nagihiko's face. "He looks just like Nadeshiko, doesn't he, Amu?" Miki showed her the sketch.

"Yeah, he makes me feel like Nadeshiko's back with us again!" Amu grinned.

"Su can't wait to see what will happen now that Nagihiko is here!" Su clapped her hands.

Amu passed by a crowd of people who were whispering rather nervously. She didn't bother to listen to them, and went on her way. All of a sudden, rough hands grabbed her and she was dragged to the middle of the crowd. The whispers ceased almost immediately, and everyone stared at Amu as if she was some sort of horrid disease.

"Is this the one you were looking for?" A fourth-grader called out, arms still holding on to Amu.

"H-Hey! What are you-"

Amu couldn't complete her sentence as a shadow loomed dangerously over her. The crowd began to move away, still silent as stone. All eyes were on Amu, and Amu could feel the intensity of their stares. She turned her head up to the shadow, and found herself staring at a girl with deep, violet eyes. Her hair was long and blonde, and was tied into two pigtails, and her rosebud mouth was glowering. Amu grimaced when she recognised the person.

"Hinamori Amu." Utau frowned.

_-To be continued-_

* * *

**Vocabulary**

Damarou – Be quiet, though more to 'shut up'.

Ara – 'Eh'? This is pretty hard. It is used when someone is confused or wondering aloud.

* * *

R X R! Thanks a lot! Next chapter coming up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Ikuto??  
**

Disclaimer: This anime belongs to Peach-Pit, and this story belongs to NyaaShi Futa. Enjoy!

This may contain mild spoilers from the manga. However, it is not directly extracted from the manga, and will be altered here and there.

This chapter will use practically nothing from the manga. I have decided to use my own imagination to continue the story.

* * *

Utau stared at Amu with accusing eyes, although Amu had no idea what she did to be accused for.

"Where are you hiding him, you witch?" She demanded.

"Hiding who?"

"You know who!"

"Huh?"

"Ikuto, you _baka!_" Utau almost screamed, "I _know_ you have something to do with it!"

Amu's pulse began racing now. Had something happened to Ikuto? Whatever happened, Amu knew she had nothing to do with it. Her defiant character began to kick in, and she stood up angrily.

"What happened to Ikuto?" She asked, her brow furrowing.

"Cool and spicy…" The audience chorused in awe.

"Pretending now, aren't we?" Utau spoke as if she were deluded. Her eyes seemed out of focused and she pointed an accusing finger at Amu, "Ikuto's missing, and I _know _you have something to do with it!"

Amu blinked, her heart threatening to burst out of its veins. One thought alone raced between Amu, Ran, Miki and Su.

'_Ikuto's missing?'_

* * *

Nagihiko proceeded to his chair and took the bunch of papers that Yaya was carelessly stacking up. He hadn't told Yaya the truth yet, and he wasn't planning to. As much as he cared for the little girl, he couldn't help but wonder if Yaya could handle the news. He knew Yaya had complete faith in Nadeshiko, much like Amu. If he told Yaya about Nadeshiko being a boy, he knew she would flip. No, best do it when the time is right.

"Tea." Rima muttered laconically, as Yaya hurried to pour some.

"_Mou!_ Amu-chi is late!" Yaya whined.

"I'll go look for her," Nagihiko offered, getting up from his chair, only to be stopped by Tadase.

"I'll follow." Tadase replied quietly.

* * *

Nagihiko and Tadase put on their Guardian capes and hurried out of the Royal Garden. They had not gone far when they saw a crowd amidst the distance. They pushed and elbowed past the crowd, only to find themselves looking at Utau and Amu scheming and drawing diagrams with a stick on the ground. They stopped in their tracks.

"As much as I hate saying this, we have to work together," said Utau.

"Right." Amu agreed.

"And I'll be the leader."

"Wait! Who decided that?" Amu demanded.

"I know Ikuto better."

"Oh, right." Amu sat back down on the ground, looking stubborn.

Nagihiko and Tadase were so curious that they couldn't take it anymore. Tadase raised a hand and made his way to the pair. "What is going on here?" He asked, in his authoritative voice.

Amu blushed when she saw him, and hurried to get up. "I-I …well…"

Utau sighed a little as she looked at the stammering Amu. _Talk about character change, _she thought. She stood up, matter-of-factly. "Ikuto has been missing ever since yesterday. As embarrassing as it seems, I'm asking _her_ help in finding him." She spat out the '_her_' part rather harshly.

Tadase frowned. He didn't much care for Ikuto, and he was rather worried. Why was Amu so concerned about him all of a sudden?

* * *

In the end, Utau ended up in Tadase's car, with all the other Guardians, looking none too pleased about it. Tadase felt rather uneasy. Even though Utau had quit Easter earlier, he still couldn't help but think she was the enemy. And having an enemy in one's own car isn't a very good thing. Tadase's mum was driving, and she seemed really thrilled that Utau was 'friends' with her son.

"So, Hoshina-san, you're still a singer right?" Tadase's mum asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to release a new song sometime soon? I'm a HUGE fan of yours, aren't I, Tadase-kun?"

"…" Utau didn't want to answer this. She had a pained look in her face, almost like someone being dragged to hell against his own will.

Tadase couldn't help but feel embarrassed by his mum. And he couldn't help but feel sorry for Utau.

Just a little bit.

* * *

"So, this is where you wanted to go, right, kids?" Tadase's mum chorused in a sing-song voice, "I'll meet you in an hour. Oh and, Hoshina-san, could I have an autograph?"

Utau slid out of the car without a second glance at Tadase's mother. She looked rather disappointed and drove off sadly.

Yaya was the first to speak, "Where is this?"

It was magnificent. And only Amu and Utau recognised the place. It was like a carnival or a theme park, except the lights weren't on, so it looked half-dead. Amu eyes shone when she contemplated her surroundings. This was the place where Ikuto had taken her on that 'date', or what seemed like a date. That was the very first time she had gone out with a boy at night.

"The place was so much better at night too…" Amu murmured wistfully, as she gazed at the theme park.

That simple comment had stirred two people's attention. Utau rounded on to her almost immediately and began shooting accusations. "How did you know this place? I knew you were with Ikuto! What did you two do here? I'll never lose to you!"

Tadase felt a touch of apprehension. How did Amu know about this place, when he himself hadn't known this half-dead theme park existed? Could she have been here with Ikuto? He felt a sudden strong dislike towards Ikuto. Almost like… jealousy?

Nagihiko was looking ecstatic, almost as if he had never seen anything quite like it. Yaya was already starting to plan which rides she wanted to ride on, only to find out rather disappointedly, that none of them worked. Rima made no gesture or movement and began to look at Amu and Utau rather curiously.

"So, Ikuto's really here?" Rima asked.

"_Ee…_" Utau sobered up, "I think he's here somewhere."

"Then why did you need us?" Rima was beginning to feel suspicious.

"I need your help just in case we need to Chara Become."

"Will it really be that dangerous?" Rima pressed again.

"Who knows…" Utau trailed off, "I don't know anything anymore."

That last statement caught Nagihiko's attention and he stared at her, whose eyes were fixing at something he couldn't quite see. He could have sworn though, that he saw a tear trickling down from those eyes that were staring at nowhere.

* * *

"And from here, we split up." Utau instructed, "Our only target is Ikuto. Once anyone finds him, send your Shugo Chara to me and we'll meet up at the Ferris Wheel, which is the rendezvous point. Got that?"

There was a murmur of 'yeses' from the Guardians. Utau looked satisfied and went in one direction. Nagihiko looked at her direction. He couldn't figure it out. Was the crying Utau from just now the 'real' Utau? He sighed and shook his head. _That can wait for later. Right now, I'll have to look for Ikuto_, he thought grimly, and proceeded in a different direction.

He found himself in between the Ferris Wheel and the Jet Coaster. He walked on, though rather cautiously, as though a bomb might explode right in front of his face at any given time. He shook his head again to get those weird thoughts out.

He walked again, and soon, the Jet Coaster couldn't be seen anymore. He felt rather lonely. Temari was silently slumbering in her egg. All the other Guardians had Shugo Charas, and he was the only one without a _damn_ one. It felt rather unfair. Then again, he had been the one who deceived his comrades all along. He'd probably gotten what he deserved.

All of a sudden, he saw a dark figure gliding above him. It was so swift, he couldn't see who it was. But he knew the person was fast, and he had a long, lanky body. That much he could distinguish. He squinted into the sunlight. Could it be Ikuto?

He looked around, desperately looking for someone, but found the theme park deserted. All the others had gone on different paths. He suddenly remembered what Utau had mentioned earlier.

'_Once anyone finds him, send your Shugo Chara to me and we'll meet up at the Ferris Wheel_' was what she said.

Oh great. He didn't have a Shugo Chara, and he didn't know where Utau was.

He was on his own.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

Baka – stupid, idiot.

Ee- a filler word that meant something along the lines of 'yeah'.

* * *

Well, that's it, I'm afraid. Not much Amuto or Amu X Tadase or Amu X Nagihiko here. But we'll see... ;P On to the next chapter!

* * *


End file.
